Veronica
by Kali Gargoyle
Summary: A young woman escapes to New York to find her family and starts trouble for everyone. Revised and finished.
1. Going Home

Veronica 

By Kali Gargoyle 

Sequel to Missing Pieces 

*** 

Chapter One: Going Home 

*** 

The sounds of fighting could be heard in the lair. Splinter stood off to the side of the training room and watched his pupils practice their skills. The group had recently increased by one. Angel, formally a human named Cassidy, had joined their ranks when Krang and Shredder transformed her into a mutant turtle. She had only been a turtle for a few weeks but had adapted quickly. Now, she was as comfortable with her new form as his sons were. 

Donatello thrust his bo forward to attack. Angel dodged and wrapped the cord of her kyoketsu-shogei, her weapon of choice, around his forearm and flipped him. 

Splinter smiled. "Excellent, Angel. I am impressed with your progress." 

Angel bowed to her sensei. "Thank you Master, I have a good teacher." 

"Suck up," Raphael said. Unfortunately, he was sparring with Leonardo at the time, and the turtle's leader caught him off guard. He got a face full of floor. 

Angel helped Donatello up and he congratulated her just to show no hard feelings. 

"Practice is over for today," Splinter announced. 

Michaelangelo, who had not been sparring at the time because of their now uneven numbers, jumped up from his seat on the floor. "Finally. It's time for April." 

The five turtles sat down around their television and Raphael turned it on. April's face appeared on the screen. As always, she was smiling, and staring at something off screen. 

"This is April O'Neil for Happy Hour News. Today's top story is the escape of mental patient Veronica Matthews." A picture of a thin woman with pale blonde hair appeared to the right of April. "She was admitted to the Bleeding Heart Mental Institute two years ago after burning down her school gym during her senior prom. Three died as a result. 

"This is her sixth escape attempt and her first successful one. She was being treated for several psychological disorders. She is considered dangerous and anyone who encounters her should not attempt to confront her, instead they should call the authorities immediately." 

Leonardo shut off the television as April went on to talk about the rising price of bottled water. Donatello did a quick evaluation of his brother's facial expression. 

"Leonardo, Bleeding Heart is halfway across the state." 

"I know, Donatello, but I know she'll come back here. I can't help it. I remember that fire. The school was in the city, and she may come back to her old stomping grounds." 

"You are right to worry," Splinter said. "A disturbed individual such as this should not be taken lightly. I suggest you keep an eye open." 

Raphael nodded. "Or better yet, both." 

*** 

Deep below the Earth's surface, in the large Technodrome, another was watching the same news broadcast. As Shredder listened to the nosy reporter rattle on, his two bumbling hench-mutants stumbled into the room. 

Bebop looked over Shredder's shoulder. "What cha watchin', boss?" 

"A report about an escaped psychopath." 

Bebop snorted. "Hey, Rocksteady, ain't dat your sis?" 

Rocksteady looked over Shredder's other shoulder, making the evil villain very uncomfortable. 

"Hey, it is! Sis finally got out. I knew she could do it!" 

Shredder pushed them both away and looked at Rocksteady. "Your sister is in a mental institute?" 

"Yeah," Rocksteady nodded. "She was always the overachiever in the family. Hey, maybe she can come visit us!" 

Shredder stared at his mutants, then turned back to the screen. "Perhaps that's not such a bad idea." 

*** 

It was so cold. It was warmer when she was last out. How long had it been? A month? A year? It was so hard to tell time in her cell. She didn't really care anyway. All that mattered was that she was now out. 

She shivered. She was only wearing the powder blue pajamas from the institute. 

A pair of headlights traveled down the dark, abandoned road. They passed a lone figure walking slowly and slowed to a stop. The driver got out and walked back. 

"Hey, you need a ride?" 

The woman stopped and looked at him with ice blue eyes through a curtain of white-blonde hair. He was decent looking, even if he screamed 'hick'. She nodded and smiled. 

"Well, hop in." He opened the door and let her climb in. He whistled to himself as he climbed in the driver's side. "So where you headed?" he asked as he started up the engine. 

"Home." 

"That's nice. It must be nice to have a home. Me, the highway is my home. I ain't got any roots, no family." 

"Good." 

The man eyed her. "Good?" 

She nodded. "No one will miss you." 

Her hand shot out and clamped around his neck. She snarled as his air supply was cut off and he began to choke. One of his hands tried to keep the truck from crashing and the other was trying to free himself from her hold. The thin woman was stronger than she looked. 

The truck spun and slid to a stop. It rocked on its wheels for a moment then was perfectly still. There was an eerie silence. 

The driver's door opened and the man was pushed to the ground with a thud and lie still. 

Veronica climbed out and knelt by the body. She grabbed his arm and pulled with that same unbelievable strength. 

"You know, you really shouldn't pick up hitchhikers," she told the corpse. "Especially the pretty ones." 

She dumped him into a ditch and gave him one last kick for good measure. Then she walked back to the truck and got in. She hummed softly as she turned the key and turned the truck back onto the road, heading towards the lights in the distance. 

*** 

Chapter two 

Veronica index 


	2. Meetings

Chapter two: Meetings 

*** 

Veronica pulled her newly acquired pickup truck into the school parking lot. Well, it used to be the school parking lot. Now, there was no school. Just a big empty lot. She could still see the scorch marks where the gym had been. 

Veronica sighed. _Those were the days._

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. She tried to keep her balance but ended up falling back on her ass. A large drill came up from underground, followed by the rest of the vehicle. The door opened and a warthog and rhinoceros walked out, both on two feet. 

Any rational, sane human being would be running for their life. Veronica stayed where she was. 

"Hey, sis!" The rhino called in a very familiar voice. 

Veronica blinked. The clothes and body posture were a dead giveaway. "Brother?" 

"Ooh, I'm glad you remember me," Rocksteady said, giving here a hand up. "I was worried the doctors had done something to make you forget." 

"Not really," Veronica answered casually, brushing herself off. She looked up to see a tall man in armor exiting the craft. 

He walked up to her and bowed. "I am The Shredder." 

"Veronica," she answered, trying not to giggle at the name. "Are you my brother's employer?" 

Shredder chuckled. "So well spoken. Are you sure you're related to that idiot?" he asked, hiking his thumb at Rocksteady. 

"Unfortunately." 

Rocksteady grabbed her arm. "Come on, we gotsta get you outta here before some cops show up." 

"Or the toitles," Bebop added. 

"Turtles?" Veronica asked. "Mutants like you?" 

Shredder shook his fist. "On the side of good," he spat. 

"I like turtles," Veronica answered, sounding very much like a small child. 

"Not these ones, sis. They fight fair and everything." 

Veronica shrugged and let herself be led to the module. 

*** 

"Donatello! Please wait up!" 

Donatello finally relented and let Angel catch up with him. "Yes?" 

"Why are you mad at me?" she asked bluntly. If it's one thing Donatello's learned since meeting her was that Angel never beat around the bush. She was very direct, and sometimes that was a problem. 

"I'm not mad at you," Donatello replied, starting to walk away again. 

Angel grabbed his arm. "Then why are you avoiding me?" 

"I'm not…" 

"Yes, you are! Whenever I walk in a room, you make up some excuse to leave, or just leave without a word. I bet you even talked Leo into splitting us up on patrol. Was it something I said?" 

"No, Angel." 

"Is it because I beat you in practice?" 

"No, I'm proud that you beat me, you've improved so much…" 

"Was it the kiss?" 

Donatello bowed his head. That was it. Angel let go of his hand and sighed. 

"Donatello, I'm sorry if I was out of line." 

"No," Donatello said, still looking at the ground. "It just surprised me." He finally looked up. "I've never had to deal with this kind of thing before! It's not like there's a users manual I can skim through." 

Angel smirked. There probably _was_ a book out there somewhere. "Alright, I'm glad you told me. I'll slow down if you want. I really want this to work, Donatello, and the first thing you have to do is talk to me about these things." 

"Well, since you brought it up…" He smiled at her shocked expression. "How about over pizza?" 

Angel smiled. "Great idea." She slipped her arm through his. "If we're sneaky enough, we can grab our coats without anyone asking to come with us." 

"Knowing my family, doubtful." 

They both laughed all the way back to the lair. 

*** 

Veronica stood silently off to the side, as was her habit. She watched quietly and gathered information about those around her. That's the funny thing about people, they hide their true self when others are around. If you don't call attention to yourself, you can catch glimpses of what others don't want you to know. 

Bebop was the only other person in the room she knew besides her brother. He was the only one she knew that was stupider than her brother. 

She turned her attention to Shredder. He was really comfortable in that armor, she could tell. She didn't like him, didn't even respect him. He wasn't even attractive enough for a one-nighter. Or maybe that was just the armor, and once she got it off… 

She turned her attention to Krang. Not much to him. Just a brain in an android suit. God, if he had to have a suit, couldn't he make it a little less ugly? But he was intelligent, and she had to respect that. Only that. 

Krang was looking over her scans. For the last hour she'd been poked and prodded with various alien instruments. It was almost as bad as the institute. 

"This is quite remarkable," he commented. "You're almost as intelligent as I am. Very impressive. And you're in very good health for being in that place for the last two years. I'm glad they never got around to a lobotomy." 

"Thank you," Veronica said softly. She glanced over at Shredder, who was staring at her. She pulled her arms around herself self-consciously and remembered that she was still in her hospital uniform. 

"I'm going to need some new clothes," she said. 

"Hmm?" Krang looked over at her. "Yes, it would seem you do. You'll have to go to the surface though. There aren't many outlet shops down here." 

Veronica gave a polite smile at the pitiful attempt at humor. 

*** 

Veronica turned in front of the three-way mirror. She liked the style but goldenrod really wasn't her color. She picked up another and held it up in front of her. 

Bebop and Rocksteady waited by the transport. In fact, they'd been waiting close to twenty minutes. Bebop snorted. "Why does it take women so long to choose _one_ dress?" 

Rocksteady shrugged. "I lived with her for fifteen years, and I couldn't figure her out then." 

They both looked up when they heard brakes outside. The Turtlevan was parked just outside the store's large front window. 

"The toitles!" Rocksteady exclaimed. He tried to push Veronica towards the transport. 

"No! I'm not ready yet!" she yelled. She shoved a blue dress in her bag and headed for lingerie. 

The Turtles rushed in, weapons ready. Angel disarmed the two mutants with her weapon, the ring on the end htting their blasters way. 

"You two decide to take up second jobs as cross dressers?" Raphael joked. 

"Ooh, you toitles are gonna get it!" 

Of course, the two didn't stand a chance. They were out numbered and out classed. They were pretty much beat until Veronica returned. With amazing speed, she grabbed Leonardo around the shoulders and neck. 

"One move and I snap his neck!" They all stopped and stared. One look at her face told them that she was not bluffing. The Turtles backed away slowly. Veronica tossed her shopping bag to her brother and backed towards the transport, still holding Leonardo. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder, thin lines of blood trailing down his arm. She placed one foot inside the transport and threw Leonardo into a mannequin. They were gone before Leonardo could get to his feet. 

"That was her," Donatello said slowly. "The Matthews woman." 

"Aw, man!" Michaelangelo exclaimed. "Now they've got a psycho on their side. As if they weren't bad enough!" 

Leonardo rubbed his shoulder and his hand came back stained with blood. She'd been so strong. Strong enough to break through even his tough skin. Impressive. 

*** 

Veronica twirled in front of the full-length mirror. She was now in one of the Technodrome's storage rooms, which had been turned into a bedroom for her. They did a decent decorating job, for men. 

She decided that this was her favorite dress, a deep blue with the skirt brushing above her knees. It was the same color as his mask. She ran the material through her thumb and forefinger, remembering the feel of his skin. She'd had a pet turtle once, when she was ten. She loved it so much, feed it, cleaned the tank, changed the water. She did everything and it still died. "Just, its time," her mother had said. 

Veronica sat on the bed and rested her arms on her thighs. 

*** 

Chapter Three 

Veronica index 


	3. Rendezvous

Chapter Three: Rendezvous 

*** 

"Uh, gee, boss. Do you think it's a good idea to give her a gun?" 

Shredder turned casually towards the rhinoceros mutant. "She's your sister, Rocksteady. Have a little trust in her." 

A red beam shot past, blasting a hole in the wall behind them. An inch or two to the right, and it would have hit Shredder. He looked at her. A small, sadistic smile played on her lips as she kept the laser aimed at his head. 

"I like." 

*** 

Leonardo rubbed his neck again. He had four slender bruises along the side of his neck where Veronica had held him. The scratches on his shoulder were healing nicely though. 

"She's stronger than she looks," Angel commented, changing the bandage on his shoulder. 

"How could such a small person do so much damage?" Leonardo wondered aloud. 

Raphael twirled his sai between his fingers. "She's nuts, remember? You're lucky she didn't bite you or something. She did burn down her entire school." 

"And now Shredder has her." Splinter shook his head. "I do not like this. She is too unstable for him to control. The results will not be good for either side." 

*** 

Krang walked over to where Veronica stood beside the transport module controls. "And just where do you think _you're_ going?" 

"To the surface," she said matter of factly. 

"May I ask why?" 

"No." 

He watched her get into the transport and shoot off into the tunnel. He didn't really care what she did. 

*** 

The module drill broke ground right on target for once. The door opened with a prolonged hiss and Veronica stepped out. The more she rode in that thing, the more she hated it. 

She looked around at the dripping pipes and scurrying rats. _Now, where do I go from here?_

She closed her eyes and let her instincts lead her. She walked past three tunnels and crawled into the next. Her instincts were always right, and she knew better than to doubt them. 

*** 

Leonardo was practicing his katas in the training room. No one else had wanted to practice with him, as usual. As he turned, he saw a shadow leaning against the doorframe. 

He got into fighting stance but Veronica just stood there. Staring at him. He relaxed enough to ask her what she was doing here, how she found him. 

She only smiled and turned, her skirt twirling as she walked away. 

"Hey, wait!" Leonardo followed. She managed to keep a step ahead of him. He'd taken a shortcut and she still ended up ahead of him. She moved gracefully, her pale features glowing like an angel. She seemed like a dream just beyond his reach. 

She finally stopped abruptly and turned to face him. Leonardo skidded to a stop just a few feet from her. He wasn't looking forward to being within arms reach of her again. He had his hands over his shoulder, grasping for non-existent hilts, before he remembered that he didn't have his swords. 

He saw that Veronica was staring over his shoulder. _Yeah, like I'm going to fall for that old trick._

After a minute, his curiosity got the better of him and he looked over his shoulder. Nothing. 

He turned back and was startled to find Veronica right in front of him. _Inches_ away. She bent slightly at the waist to meet his eyes with her own crystal blue. 

She said nothing. 

They stood there for what seemed like eternity. Leonardo too frightened to move, Veronica just watching him. 

"You'll do." 

Leonardo blinked. _You'll do? What did that mean?_

Her hand shot forward and brushed against the bruises she'd inflicted. Her touch was feather light this time. He barely felt it. 

He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from his neck. 

"What do you want?" he asked again. 

Veronica brought her hand down so that his arm encircled her waist. 

"You." 

Leonardo stared in shock and tried to get away. He let go of her wrist only to have her grab both of his in a death grip. 

She leaned in close, her body pressed against his, her lips brushing against his skin as she spoke. "Don't fight it, beloved." 

Leonardo pushed her away violently. He felt sick. Only days ago, this woman had tried to kill him. 

She tried to approach him again but he kept backing away. "Look, you're not really my type. It wouldn't work out between us. I'm a good guy, and you're a psychopath, we're from two different worlds." 

"It could, for awhile anyway," she purred. 

Leonardo never thought he'd be afraid to fight any opponent, but he knew he really didn't stand a chance. She was insane, unpredictable, and certainly didn't fight fairly. And she moved so fast! Before he could blink, she was behind him, blocking off the only exit. 

"I won't take _no_ for an answer, beloved." 

Leonardo went over his options in his head, trying to come up with a plan. "My brothers will come and find me." 

Veronica just laughed. "They won't get here soon enough." 

Leonardo cursed under his breath. She was right. The others probably won't come get him from the dojo until dinner, and that was hours away. He didn't even know where he was in relation to the lair. 

Leonardo thought over his situation in silence. He went over it a third, then a fourth time, all the while Veronica waited patiently. 

He suddenly leapt at her, hoping to catch her off guard. He did and they both hit the ground. He braced himself to run but Veronica grabbed the ties of his bandanna and pulled him down. She wrapped one leg around his waist to hold him. 

She brought her face very close to his. "You are mine." 

Leonardo struggled as she slipped the bandanna from his face. 

*** 

Chapter Four 

Veronica index 


	4. Traumatized

Chapter Four: Traumatized 

*** 

"Where's Leonardo?" 

Splinter looked around the room. Donatello and Angel were cuddled up on the couch. He could hear Michaelangelo in the kitchen, and he had seen Raphael heading for his room. Leonardo was nowhere to be found. 

"He's practicing," Donatello said. 

Splinter approached the couple. "I have already checked the dojo. He was not there, but his katana and turtlecom were." 

Angel looked up at Donatello. "Where do you think he went?" 

Donatello shrugged. "Maybe for a run. But he usually tells us if he's going to take off. He's not Raphael. He just told us to get him for dinner." 

Angel sat up. "I have a bad feeling. Are you worried sensei?" 

"Far too much for my liking," he replied. 

Donatello gave him a confused look and Angel nodded. She patted Donatello's thigh and stood up. "We better go find him. Dinner's almost ready, anyway. Right, Michaelangelo?" 

Michaelangelo stuck his head out from the kitchen. "Twenty minutes, dudette." 

Angel pulled Donatello up. "Come on, we'll grab Raphael on the way out." 

*** 

Leonardo felt a soft hand on his cheek and turned into it. He opened his eyes and looked at Veronica. 

"Wakey, wakey, beloved. Your friends will be here soon." 

Her voice was so sweet. He didn't want his friends to come. He wanted to stay here with his lovely angel. 

Then reality hit him full force. 

*** 

Raphael kicked an empty can down the sewer tunnel. "I don't see why _I_ have to come along on this trip." 

"But if you didn't," Angel said. "We wouldn't have the pleasure of your wonderful company!" 

"Hey, leave the sarcasm to me, sister," Raphael shot back. 

Donatello looked around for some trace that Leonardo had been here, silently hoping that they would not go on like this for long. 

Fortunately, he got his wish, but not the way he hoped. 

"Stay away from me!" 

"Leonardo!" they all cried, and started running towards the yell. 

They found him curled up against a sewer pipe, stripped of all his gear, with several scratches on his upper arms. 

Angel ran ahead. "Leonardo?" She reached out to touch his shoulder but he recoiled in fear. He looked at her, tears streaming down his face, so much pain in his eyes. Angel almost started crying as well. He finally recognized her and collapsed into her arms and lost it. 

Donatello and Raphael, who felt helpless to comfort their brother, started collecting his gear. 

"Hey, Raphael, look at this." Donatello showed his brother Leonardo's belt. One of the sashes was broken. 

"Geez, it looks like something chewed right through it." 

Leonardo mumbled incoherently as he quieted down. Angel rubbed his shell as he cried on her shoulder. 

"I tried… she wouldn't stop…didn't want to stop…" 

"Shh, it's okay, Leonardo, it's okay." 

Donatello and Raphael stood over them holding Leonardo's things. Angel helped Leonardo to his feet. "Leonardo, tell us what happened." 

He looked at her face and sniffed. "Veronica." 

*** 

Splinter took another sip of tea and looked at his three sons. They all shared identical looks of worry and anger. 

Angel entered the room and took her place beside Donatello. "He's finally asleep again." 

"The nightmares are getting worse," Donatello said, looking down at his lap. 

Raphael slammed his fist into his palm. "If I ever get hold of that psycho, I swear I'll kill her." 

Splinter gave him a disapproving look but Raphael didn't care at the moment. It had been three days since Leonardo was attacked. All the scratches were nearly healed, but Leonardo was far from being all right. 

He couldn't sleep through the night. He couldn't concentrate on practicing his ninja skills. He wouldn't leave the lair and he barely ate. He never spoke unless he was screaming out in his sleep. 

Angel and Splinter had both tried several herbal and magickal remedies, but nothing helped the nightmares or his depression. 

Leonardo held the blanket close to his body. As soon as he closed his eyes, he saw her again. Her twisted smile, her cold blue eyes, her groping hands. He felt sick, and even more ashamed. 

*** 

Veronica stared over the top of her glass at Shredder. He was doing his very best not to make eye contact. Finally, he turned to her. 

"And what has you so happy? You look like the cat who swallowed the canary." 

Veronica just smiled. "I'm just contented. I had a very good time on the surface." 

Shredder leaned forward. "On the surface? When? What did you do?" 

"You mean 'who'," she smirked. "I don't report to you, no matter what you think." She took a sip of her milk. "Bleech. Horrible. I think it's gone bad. Excuse me, I don't feel too well." 

After she left, Shredder curiously tasted the milk. It was fine. Perfectly normal. 

"Strange woman," he mumbled as he thought over her words. 

*** 

At five in the morning, Angel knocked on the door of Donatello's lab. 

"Good morning," he said. 

"Morning," she replied, not quite as cheerful. "Leonardo finally slept through the night." She rested her arm around his shoulder. "But I see you didn't." 

"No, I didn't. I finally started making some progress on this and I didn't want to lose my momentum." He looked over at Angel. "He slept through?" 

She nodded. "Took him six months, but I think the worst is over." 

"Oh, I hope so." 

*** 

Chapter five 

Veronica index 


	5. Reunions

Chapter Five: Reunions 

*** 

Veronica frowned. She smoothed her shirt over her swollen belly and turned to the side. She hadn't gained much weight, but baggy clothes could only hide it so much longer. She began to formulate a plan. She tried at least. 

There was a knock on her door. "Sis? You in there?" 

Veronica hurried over and pulled Rocksteady into the room and shut the door again. "Brother, I need your help!" 

"You need _my_ help? Heh, heh, there's a first. What is it?" 

Veronica looked down. "I'm pregnant." 

"You're gonna have a baby! Oh, wow…" She clamped his mouth shut. 

"Shush, brother. It's a secret, just like when we were children." 

Rocksteady nodded. Veronica released him and he rubbed his snout. "Who's the daddy?" 

Veronica bit her lip. "I don't know," she lied. 

Rocksteady didn't look surprised. "Following in Mom's footsteps?" 

She almost slapped him. "I'm going to be leaving soon and I don't want you to worry." 

"Okay," he replied. "About dat help?" 

"Keep Shredder and Krang busy while I leave. In an hour, I'm going to take one of the modules to the surface. We can't let him stop me." 

"Sure, sis, anything you want. Gee, this is like old times." 

*** 

Michaelangelo looked at his brother. "Are you sure you're up to this?" 

Leonardo nodded. "I've spent the last six months cooped up in the lair. I need to get out." 

"We could go out for pizza!" Michaelangelo suggested. "You don't need to patrol you're first night out." 

Angel put a hand on Michaelangelo's shoulder. "He needs to get back into his old routine." She turned to Leonardo. "You can ride along, but we handle the fighting. We can always come back if you want." 

Leonardo thanked her and they all got into the van. Donatello pulled Angel up in front with him. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered. "Maybe he needs more time." 

Angel leaned close. "He's had time. I feel the same way, Donatello, but we can't keep him inside forever. This is the best he's been in months. We're still taking it slow." 

Donatello stared straight ahead as he pulled out of the sewers and onto the street. "Whatever you say." 

Angel smiled. "See, I told you you'd catch onto this relationship thing." 

Raphael, who was sitting right behind them, snickered. 

*** 

Veronica stepped out of the store with her things. She would have preferred someplace classier, but store security had improved so much in the last three years. It was nearly impossible to get away with those little alarm tags and she didn't have the time or energy. She settled for second-hand. 

She stopped beside a soda machine and gave it a swift kick in the side, a spot she knew well. A can fell down and she reached through the little slot to get it. 

When she stood back up, she barely had time to hide behind the machine before the Turtlevan drove by. She let out a sigh of relief when they didn't stop or turn. She briefly considered going to see Leonardo, but thought better of it. 

She felt a kick and ran her hand over her stomach. "Active, are we? Well, then, let's go for a walk." 

*** 

April flopped down on a park bench as her crew finished packing up. Irma walked over with cold water and gave a bottle to April. 

"Why me, Irma? Why do _I_ have to do the stories about picking up after your dog." 

"What can we do? Things are slow." She took a long drink of water. "So how's Leonardo?" 

April looked to see if anyone was around. "Better. Donatello said they were taking him out on patrol today. Why can't I cover stories like that?" 

Irma raised an eyebrow. "You want to do a story about your friend's rape?" 

"No! Geez, Irma, I didn't mean it that way!" She absently chewed on her thumbnail. "Maybe I can talk Burne into doing a follow up on Matthews, then maybe we'll get a new lead." 

"Like, maybe someone has seen her," Irma suggested. 

"Doubtful. It's not like she's going to take a stroll through the park. Irma, are you okay?" 

Irma's bottle was tilted and dripping on her shoes. April followed her gaze and jumped to her feet. "Matthews! Oh, my god!" 

Irma suddenly became aware and clumsily righted her drink. "She must be six months along," she said quietly. 

April pulled out her turtlecom. "April to turtles." 

Angel answered. "Hey, April." 

"Veronica Matthews is in the park!" April blurted out. 

Raphael leaned over the seat. "Hey, she's almost as blunt as you are, Angel." 

Angel pushed him away and shared a glance with Donatello, who immediately turned the van around. Angel looked back to see if Leonardo had heard. He had. 

"Are you sure?" Angel asked. "Where, exactly, are you?" 

"East entrance." April looked like she was hiding something. 

"What is it?" Angel asked. 

April thought for a moment. "I don't know how to put this…she's…I mean she looks…" 

Leonardo stood behind Angel. She hadn't even heard him move. "She pregnant." 

"Yeah," April said sadly. 

*** 

Veronica sat down to rest her feet for a few moments. She needed a real plan. She couldn't just wander the streets for the next two and a half months. 

She closed her eyes. And what about after that? Where would she go when it was time? No where was safe. 

She felt a shadow fall over her and opened her eyes. 

"Hello beloved." 

Leonardo stared blankly down at her stomach. A baby. _His_ baby. "My baby." 

Veronica nodded. "Our baby." 

Raphael pulled Leonardo away as he reached out. "Leonardo, are you nuts? She raped you!" 

Leonardo looked at his brother. He was on the verge of tears. "_My_ baby, Raphael." 

Raphael shook his shoulders. "Snap out of it!" 

Angel whispered to Donatello. "I think you were right. He's losing it." 

Donatello thought of repeating her relationship line, but realized that it was not appropriate. He just nodded and looked at Michaelangelo. 

"Can we take her to the police?" Michaelangelo asked, unusually solemn. 

"We could," Donatello said. 

Leonardo turned to Donatello with a look of pure terror. "We can't! They'll kill the baby! Or run experiments!" He grabbed Raphael's arms. "We have to take her with us." 

Raphael looked at the others. Leonardo did have a point, but he wasn't really in his right mind at the moment. Donatello finally spoke. "We can't let the authorities get their hands on the baby." 

Leonardo pulled Veronica up into his arms. "I'll protect you." 

Veronica handed Angel her bag and returned the embrace. 

*** 

Splinter looked from his son to Veronica, unable to make any sense out of the situation. All the wisdom in the world would not help him with this decision. He understood the importance of keeping the child a secret, but the circumstances of its conception could not be ignored. 

"Did we do the right thing?" Donatello asked. 

"You did the only thing you could do, Donatello. But this is a…an unusual situation." He paused for a moment. "Make sure she is never alone, especially with Leonardo." 

He looked over to Leonardo, who was putting Veronica's things in his room. Donatello began to doubt if his brother would ever be normal again. 

At lights out, Veronica slept in Leonardo's bed, and Splinter insisted that Leonardo sleep on the couch. When Michaelangelo went to check on them in the morning, he found that Leonardo had snuck into his room some time during the night. 

*** 

"Where is she?" 

Rocksteady tried to become as small as possible to avoid Shredder's wrath. 

"She just said she had to leave. I didn't ask where." 

Shredder struck out at the wall. "It doesn't matter. We can find her again. Or maybe not, she didn't help us any." 

"Yeah, and with the baby…" He slapped his hand over his mouth but Shredder had heard. 

He narrowed his eyes into small slits. "She was with child?" 

"Uhhh…" 

"Krang!" 

*** 

Chapter Six 

Veronica index 


	6. Love is Blind

Chapter Six: Love is Blind. 

*** 

Veronica shifted in Leonardo's arms. She felt his breath on her forehead and sighed. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy. 

Suddenly, a sharp pain seized her abdomen. Leonardo woke up and looked at her with concern "What?" 

Veronica was breathing heavy. "I don't know. I think…" Another pain seized her. 

Leonardo's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Donatello!" 

Leonardo leapt from his bed to his brother's. 

Donatello rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Leonardo, what is it?" 

"It's Veronica. She's in labor!" 

Donatello had never woken up so fast in his life. Soon, everyone was up. "Michaelangelo boil some water! Raphael get some towels!" Leonardo yelled. 

Raphael grumbled. "Our Fearless Leader is back to normal, telling us what to do." 

"Just do it!" Angel yelled as she ran past. 

*** 

Donatello collapsed into an armchair. Angel sat on the arm and handed him a glass of water. 

"Thanks." He looked up and saw Angel looking over at the new family. They seemed almost normal. The mother was cradling her baby in her arms, with the father leaning over her shoulder. It was a pretty picture if you ignored the fact that the mother was a certified psycho and the father was a mutant turtle. 

Donatello leaned back in the chair and sighed. 

*** 

Veronica stared down at the tiny bundle in her arms. It was so small, so fragile. 

The little three-fingered hand wrapped around her index finger. "Vincent," she whispered. He blinked open his pale blue eyes and yawned. She let her gaze travel over his pale green skin down to his shell, still soft. 

He was perfect. 

She felt Leonardo kiss her cheek. "I love you," he whispered. She leaned against his arm and sighed contentedly. 

*** 

"Aww." April held the baby in her arms. "He's adorable." 

Veronica gave an awkward smile. "Just like his father." 

April smiled at her. She felt odd, being so comfortable in the presence of this woman. After all, she had been in a mental institute for killing three people. "I guess you really have changed." 

Veronica gave her a confused look. 

"I mean…that is…" April tried to find an inoffensive way to say it. She settled on, "Motherhood has a way of doing that to people." 

Veronica looked down at her hands. "I don't think I've changed at all." 

April laughed. "Not physically. Psy…mentally." 

"Oh." Veronica frowned again. She still didn't think she'd changed. 

*** 

"Through this world I've stumbled, so many times betrayed…" 

Veronica rocked her baby boy in her arms in an attempt to put him to sleep. Raphael stood at the door, watching her. The rule that they always keep an eye on her was still in effect. 

"And I would be the one to hold you down…kiss you so hard…" 

Raphael had to admit that she had a decent singing voice, even if her choice of music was off. She put Vincent down and left the room with Raphael. 

"You aren't fooling me," he said. 

Veronica turned, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes. "I'm not trying to fool anyone, Raphael." 

He narrowed his eyes. "They all think you've changed. Splinter's even thinking of taking away your twenty-four hour watch. But I know better. You're still the same sick psycho that burned up those three people and raped my brother." 

Veronica leaned against the wall. "You're right. I am that same person, and I haven't changed. I won't deny that." 

She tried to leave but Raphael grabbed her arm. "One day, you will slip up." 

She looked into his eyes. "So will you, Raphael. You have less control than I do. We both know it. Besides, for the first time in a decade, I'm happy. Why would I screw that up?" She pulled away from him. "Believe it or not, I do love Leonardo, and he loves me." 

"I choose not." 

She let her breath out through gritted teeth. "All right, I can see I can't convince you, so this conversation is over." 

She turned her back on him and walked away. 

"No way, psycho, this is far from over." 

*** 

~~~ Possession by Sarah McLachlan ~~~ 

~~Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide, 

Voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time. 

The night is my companion, and solitude my guide. 

Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied? 

~~And I would be the one to hold you down, 

Kiss you so hard…I'll take your breath away. 

And after, I'd wipe away the tears. 

Just close your eyes dear. 

~~Through this world I've stumbled, 

So many times betrayed. 

Trying to find an honest word to find, 

The truth enslaved. 

Oh, you speak to me in riddles 

And you speak to me in rhymes. 

My body aches to breathe your breath 

Your words keep me alive. 

~~And I would be the one to hold you down, 

Kiss you so hard…I'll take your breath away. 

And after, I'd wipe away the tears. 

Just close your eyes dear. 

~~Into this night I wander, 

It's morning that I dread. 

Another day of knowing of 

The path I fear to tread. 

Oh, into the sea of waking dreams, 

I follow without pride. 

Nothing stands between us here 

And I won't be denied. 

~~And I would be the one to hold you down, 

Kiss you so hard…I'll take your breath away. 

And after, I'd wipe away the tears 

Just close your eyes. 

*** 

Chapter Seven 

Veronica index 


	7. Change of Heart

Chapter Seven: Change of Heart 

*** 

Shredder replaced the phone to its place on the console and chuckled to himself. 

"And just what is so funny?" asked Krang. 

"I just put in an anonymous tip at the Bleeding Heart Mental Institute concerning the whereabouts of Miss Veronica Matthews." 

Krang had his doubts about Shredder's plan. "And what good will that do? _We_ don't even know where she is." 

"Ah, but we do know she's somewhere in the city. Every law force in the area will be looking for her." 

Krang watched Shredder laugh. "I ask again, what good will this do?" 

Shredder grinned behind his mask. "It's strictly revenge, and it rarely does any good, well, not for the recipient at least." 

*** 

April turned on her police scanner and sat back in her chair to do some research for her latest story. After several minutes of everyday events, she heard something that made her turn away from the computer. 

"An alert from Bleeding Heart Mental Institute. Be on the lookout for Veronica Matthews, who escaped almost a year ago. An anonymous tip reported her as being spotted in the city. This is a full scale APB…" 

April didn't even wait for the rest of the report before grabbing her coat and heading out. 

When she got to the lair she looked at her friends' faces. "You heard too." 

Splinter nodded. "Yes, April, on Donatello's radio." 

Raphael folded his arms. "I knew that girl was more trouble than she was worth." 

"So, what are we going to do?" Mike asked. 

"I say we let them have her!" Raphael yelled. 

"Can we do that?" Angel said. "I mean, we brought her into our home. Beside the fact that Leonardo is head over heals for her, she knows where we are. She might tell someone." 

"There's no way they'll check the sewers," Donatello added. "We can keep her hidden." 

"I don't believe this!" Raphael threw his hands in the air. "Do you realize that we are harboring an insane murderer?" 

Splinter gave him a stern glare. "She has become a member of our family, Raphael, despite everything." 

*** 

Leonardo pulled Veronica away from the doorway. "I can't believe they're even _discussing_ this." 

"Do you think they'll turn me over?" she asked quietly. 

Leonardo stayed silent as they sat on the bed. He really didn't know what his family would do. 

Veronica shivered. "I don't want to go back there, Leonardo. I can't go back, you don't know what it's like…the isolation…the tests…that damn gray color." 

Leonardo put his arm around her. "Don't worry, no matter what they decide, I'm going to stick by you." 

*** 

Angel walked into Donatello's lab and found him asleep beside his microscope. She smiled and turned off the Bunsen burner he had been using. She shook his shoulder and he opened his eyes. 

"Did I fall asleep?" he asked groggily. 

Angel giggled. "Nah, you were just resting your eyes." 

Donatello yawned and propped himself up on his elbows. "Ya know, I'm thinking of moving a bed into here, it'll be a time saver." 

Angel sat down on the next stool. "Why don't you just move you're whole room into here, then you'll never have to leave." 

Donatello rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah, that old tunnel's feeling kinda crowded. Your room's closer." 

"Yeah." Angel paused and ran that last statement through her mind. "Donatello…did you mean that?" 

Donatello rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired." 

Angel frowned. "You don't need to be sorry." 

Donatello looked over at her and just stared at her for a moment. "Angel, I…" 

"Veronica!" 

They both jumped up and ran from the room. "That woman has the _worst_ timing," Angel mumbled. 

They rushed into Leonardo's room and saw him wrestling a pillow away from the blonde. The cradle had been tipped over and Angel immediately went to make sure the baby was all right. As she picked him up he coughed and started crying. 

Veronica pulled the pillow. "Let go!" 

Leonardo tossed her to the ground. Splinter and the others came into the room. "What has happened?" Splinter asked. 

"We came in and saw them fighting over a pillow," Donatello said. 

Raphael pulled Veronica up by her arm. "A pillow?" 

Leonardo just glared at his lover. "I want her to leave." 

They all looked at him in surprise. "What are you saying?" Michaelangelo asked. 

Veronica twisted out of Raphael's grasp and fled from the lair. Raphael started to go after her, but Leonardo stopped him. "Let her go." 

Raphael knocked his brother's arm away. "And what brought on this suddenly change of heart, huh? Just this morning you were defending her." 

"That's before she tried to kill Vincent." 

Angel gasped and held the baby closer. "Are you sure?" 

"I saw her!" Leonardo screamed. "She had the pillow over his face. If I hadn't woken up…" 

Splinter put an arm around his son's shoulder. "It is all right, my son." He turned to the others. "Angel, take care of Vincent, the rest of you, go after Veronica." 

"What?" Raphael exclaimed. "Why?" 

"She is not well, she may hurt herself, or someone else. You must protect." 

*** 

Veronica pushed the manhole cover up and crawled out into the alley. She dusted off her short nightgown and placed the cover back. She looked around and tried to figure out where she was. Once she knew where she was, she headed out of the alley. 

*** 

"She went up here." 

"How can you tell, Donatello?" Michaelangelo asked. 

"She tore her gown on the way up. Let's go." 

*** 

Veronica pushed past the people, most of them not giving her a second glance. 

*** 

"Now, where, oh brilliant one," Raphael snapped. 

A shriek cut through the noise of the city. 

"Uh, that way." 

*** 

"Hello, Veronica, it's good to see you again." 

Veronica backed up and hit a wall. Two large men surrounded her and grabbed both her arms. She screamed before a chloroform cloth was clamped down over her mouth. 

*** 

"Look!" 

The turtles stopped and watched two large men carry an unconscious Veronica to a white van. 

"They got her," Michaelangelo gasped. 

"Good riddance," Raphael said, turning away. 

Donatello looked at the older man who seemed to be giving directions. He had dark hair, peppered with white, and thin rimmed glasses. 

"Watch it, you buffoons! I can't have her harmed. She'll be no good to us if she's injured." 

"Sorry, Doctor Hube." 

Donatello waved back to his brothers. "There's something fishy about this." 

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Look, the authorities have her, let's go home." 

Donatello memorized the license plate as the van drove away. "Yeah, but I don't think they have her best interests at heart. I have a bad feeling about that doctor." 

Michaelangelo looked from one brother to the other. He knew that Raphael was right, and they couldn't interfere with the authorities, but what if they were going to hurt Veronica, who was kinda like their sister-in-law? Donatello pushed past them. "Let's go, we've got some research to do." 

*** 

Chapter Eight 

Veronica index 


	8. The Search for Truth

Chapter eight: The Search for Truth 

*** 

Donatello headed straight for his computer when they returned to the lair. 

"What happened?" Splinter asked. "Where is Veronica?" 

"They took her away, Master," Michaelangelo said. 

"Yeah, she's back in the land of white coats now," Raphael added. 

Splinter frowned. "I sent you to get her." 

Raphael shrugged. "They got to her first." 

Angel walked into the room. "I thought I heard you guys. Where's Donatello?" 

Michaelangelo hiked his thumb towards the lab. "He's doing something in there. Is Vincent okay?" 

"Yeah," Angel told him. "He went back to sleep soon after you left, and so did Leonardo." She went into Donatello's lab and saw him in front of the computer, typing. 

"What're you doing?" 

Donatello looked up surprised, then turned back to the screen. "I'm doing a search on Doctor Hube. He's the one who took Veronica away, and I didn't like what he was implying." 

Angel frowned. "Perhaps you should tell me what happened." 

*** 

"I've found it!" 

Donatello had gone to bed, letting his computer search overnight, and went to check the results in the morning. He walked into the kitchen with a stack of papers. 

Michaelangelo poured cornflakes over his pizza. "Found what?" 

"Doctor Hube, the man who took Veronica. He works at Bleeding Heart." 

"Duh," Raphael interrupted. "That's where she escaped from." 

"Yeah, but he doesn't work as a psychologist. At least, not one who would help Veronica. He doesn't work with any of the patients." 

"And this matters, how?" 

Donatello turned to see Leonardo and his jaw dropped. His brother looked _horrible_. It looked like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night. "Uhh…he runs a department that's top secret. I couldn't even find out what they do. I'll have to hack in do find out." 

Leonardo narrowed his eyes. "Do it." 

Donatello gulped, a bit frightened by the tone in Leonardo's voice. 

*** 

Veronica sat in a chair in the corner of the room. She had been given a set of powder blue clothes, and her nails had been trimmed. She curled her legs up under her and waited. 

She didn't have to wait long, for a minute later, Doctor Hube stood in front of her. 

"Welcome back, Veronica. You had us worried." 

She stared at the floor in front of her chair. 

"According to your physical," Hube continued. "You were pregnant recently." 

"I lost it," Veronica lied. 

Hube shook his head. "Poor thing, how horrible for you. If you had returned, we could have helped you." 

Veronica remained silent. 

"Everything else seems fine. Your perfect physicals always amaze me. Shall we go?" 

Veronica stood up, her eyes distant, unfocused. 

"Good girl. We'll have you back into the routine in no time." 

*** 

Leonardo held his son in his arms. The little turtle's ice blue eyes were looking at everything except his father, and Leonardo's attention was on nothing but his son. He thought things had been going so well. Master Splinter had even let her go around the lair alone. She had been doing better. Why had she tried to do that? 

Leonardo sighed as Vincent started to cry. He stood up and went into the kitchen to feed him. Raphael and Angel were there, playing War. By the look on Raphael's face, and the pile of cards in front of Angel, Angel was winning. 

"Hey, Leonardo," Angel greeted him, slapping down a seven of hearts. Raphael said nothing as he placed a three of clubs on the table. 

"Hi, guys. Anything?" 

Angel shook her head as she picked up the cards and tossed down a five of diamonds. "Donatello and Michaelangelo decided to go see if April could do any better with her press access." 

Raphael smiled, then growled as he turned over a four of hearts. "Waste of time if you ask me." 

Leonardo sat Vincent in the highchair Donatello had made, and Angel had safety-proofed, and glared at his brother. "What is your problem?" 

Raphael smiled as he set down a king of clubs. "Well, the other night, you practically kicked her out. Now you want her back." 

Angel placed down a six of diamonds and watched Raphael take the cards. "She's the mother of his child, Raphael." 

"A child she tried to kill," he snapped back, the game now forgotten. "Look, she belongs at that hospital. If they can help her, I'll be happy for her, but if they can't, it's best she be kept locked up." 

Leonardo sat down with a bowl of pizza flavored baby food. "I miss her." 

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Okay, Mister lovesick leader, whatever. At least stop whining about it." 

*** 

"What have you got for us April?" 

April showed Donatello the computer screen. "Doctor Hube does work at Bleeding Heart, but he does most of his work in the pharmaceutical department." 

Michaelangelo gave a blank look. "Farma-what?" 

"Pharmaceutical," Donatello explained. "Drugs and medicines. So, why would he have an interest in Veronica?" 

April clicked the mouse and another screen popped up. "He's done several papers and runs a program whose purpose is finding more effective medications." 

"So?" Michaelangelo asked. 

Donatello snapped his fingers. "I get it." His face fell and he paled. "Oh, no." 

April nodded solemnly. "Veronica comes from a low income family. Hell, no income, by the records. Her mother couldn't afford treatment, so she compromised with the hospital, and agreed for Veronica to be used in studies to help pay." 

Donatello shook his head. "And we were always afraid of what would happen if some doctor got ahold of _us_." 

*** 

Doctor Hube smiled as the latest dose took effect. Most of the test subjects were reacting just as predicted. The only one who wasn't was Veronica. She seemed to not change. It wouldn't be so bad if she had been one of the ones who had been given the placebo. But, upon checking his notes, she'd been given the real drug. 

He scratched his chin and straightened his glasses. She always was an odd one. 

"Doctor Hube." 

Hube turned around to face Debra Thorn, the new intern. A lovely young lady, even if she was a bit absent-minded. "Yes, Miss Thorn?" 

"There seems to be something we overlooked in the Matthews' physical." She handed him a clipboard with papers on which several lines were highlighted. 

Hube looked them over with mild interest, at least on the outside. Inside, his mind burned with the implications of this. "Take her off the study. Put her in Iso until I decide what to do about this." 

Debra nodded and left with the clipboard. Doctor Hube turned back to the window and watched Veronica scratch at the padding. This would be very interesting. 

*** 

Veronica index 


End file.
